A torque transmission device with a hydrodynamic torque converter of this type with a torsion vibration damper is known e.g. from the printed patent document DE 10 2006 028 771 A1. In this document, the turbine shell of the hydrodynamic torque converter is connected at a damper input component of the torsion vibration damper and at a turbine hub. The damper component acting as a damper output is connected with a damper hub and the damper hub in turn is connected with a transmission input shaft of a subsequent transmission. The attachment of the turbine shell at the torsion vibration damper, in particular the damper input component and/or the turbine hub, is performed through a bud weld, wherein attachment devices are disposed in the turbine shell and complementary thereto at the damper input component, e.g. configured as recesses. For axial support, an axial bearing is provided between the turbine shell and an axially disposed connecting component, in particular a freewheeling clutch of a stator shell. When the turbine shell and the damper input and the turbine hub are arranged for assembly, an alignment of all components including axial bearings relative to one another is required, so that the complementary recesses of turbine shell and damper input are disposed on top of one another, so that a rivet can be inserted through both recesses. The axial bearing is centered in radial direction through a radially oriented support surface at the turbine hub. For this purpose, a radial support surface has to be provided at the turbine hub, which makes fabrication more complex in particular when the turbine hub is configured as aluminum pressure cast component. The illustrated axial bearing assembly and its bearing environment furthermore require large installation space in axial direction, since an additional turbine hub is provided.
In order to reduce the number of components, a torque transmission device without a turbine hub is disclosed in the printed document DE 10 2007 053 968 A1, wherein the torque transmission device includes a hydrodynamic component configured as a hydrodynamic speed-/torque converter, whose output configured as a turbine shell is connected with a damper component of a torsion vibration damper connected subsequent to the turbine shell, in particular connected with a damper input. The axial support between the damper input and the turbine shell is thus implemented by an axial bearing disposed between a damper input and a freewheeling clutch lateral disc of the freewheeling clutch associated with the stator shell of the hydrodynamic component. The axial bearing seat in radial direction is thus formed by a surface portion that is generated at an inner circumference of the damper input through forming and that is aligned in radial direction. The centering diameter for the axial bearing is defined by the sheet metal thickness of the damper input. This has the effect that on the one hand the entire connection geometry, in particular for the freewheeling clutch side disc and the damper hub, has to be adapted to this configuration, and when fabricating the damper input, a potentially required surface treatment has to satisfy this function.
In another embodiment of a hydrodynamic torque converter with a torsion vibration damper centering an axial bearing required between the torsion vibration damper and the turbine shell is performed at an element of the freewheeling clutch itself. Thus, the element of the freewheeling clutch has to be modified with respect to this function, which necessitates special embodiments of these elements, which are very complex and expensive. Such elements of the freewheeling clutch are formed e.g. by freewheeling clutch side discs, which are then configured as pressure cast components.
Furthermore, it is known from the printed document DE 10 2005 006 A1 to center axial bearings in a radial direction at connecting components.